A Roommate's Love
by BigBangluver
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke; 17yr old manipulative playboy who has an obsession. Uzumaki Naruto; 16yr old sarcastic naïve nerd who is going through a confuseing time... but due to certain events they do what neither of them thought was possible... Falling in love... Switch POV's
1. Naruto I

**A/N:** _This is my first Fanfiction story…please review._

**Warning: **_OOC Sasuke…and nerdy Naruto_

**Rating: **_M_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Naruto…If I did…well…it would be Yaoi central!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Naruto<strong>

_604…606…608…_ Ah _finally_ room 610, my dorm room. I sighed heavily as I came to the brown wooded door, the number _610_ was written in elegant script and the numbers were painted a pale gold. I groaned as the realization hit me... I spent two and a half hours needlessly searching for this dorm. That was probably because the room was the farthest one from the main campus, but the closest to the school park, which I liked because I loved to take midnight walks...but...I've never been this far away from campus before… _but_… if that means I don't have to be _his_roommate… then I'm fine.

I unlocked the door and made my way in. The room was spacious, way bigger then my crappy apartment where my family lived. There were two queen sized beds, two dressers and two desks; even a small kitchenette to the right of the door. I glanced around the room; by the looks of it my roommate was already here and took the right side of the room. I could tell that we would get along just by them taking the right side; I've always hated sleeping on the right side of a room, the sun gets in my face while I'm trying to sleep.

Before I left the dorm to get my schedule, I made sure that I placed everything in their proper place, even my favorite blanket. Don't hate… it was a gift from my grandma before she died. I was only seven at the time; it was cotton and orange with little flecks of red with Naruto printed in small black letters on the bottom right corner. I folded it and placed it at the bottom of my bed.

I was able to grab my schedule fairly quickly. I think it was due to the fact that the school was practically empty. I gave a quick glance at my schedule as I was walking back to my room. I had all advanced classes excepted for history. I failed history last year and now the school placed me with some tutor for it on the first day of school… it was fucking pathetic, I know.

When I finally reached my dorm, I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. What was I expecting? _Uchiha Sasuke _to be behind that door? Hell fricken no! He was the worst roommate anyone could ask for. Even if he is the most popular boy in school, two years of being his roommate was enough to know he is an arrogant, conceded asshole with anger issues. Every day we got into fights, physical or not, over stupid stuff. I ha–

"Ah…Sas…uke…" A girlie moan came from the other side of the door.

What? I slowly unlocked the door and peered inside… I suddenly wished I didn't. There... lying on my bed was a half naked _Uchiha Sasuke_ and some blonde slut; which she just so happen to toss my blanket on the floor like a dirty rag. That bitch!

"God Sasuke…Ah harder…."

Damn it, I need to end this before this becomes a hardcore porno.

"Ahem! What the fuck is going on here?"

They turned to me like a deer caught in head lights.

"Why are you on my bed? Did you get any semen or other… sex like germs on it?" I grimaced. I'm still a virgin, if you wanted to know.

"What the hell" The slut screeched, "Sasuke, Babe, Why the hell is that loser here? You told me he wouldn't be back till later."

"No, I told you that I didn't know when he was coming back and to make this a quickie…" Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his midnight black hair, "We'll finish this tomorrow, right?"

The slut gave a sickly sweet smile, "Yeah my roommate is not going to be here till next week, something about a funeral or whatever…"

"Cool, see you then."

I was now standing in the kitchenette getting a water bottle out of the mini fridge when the slut left the room, not before Sasuke pinched her butt and sloppily made out with her. Before it could get out of hand, she made a high pitched giggle and patted his chest telling him to save it for tomorrow. When she finally left the room, which felt like forever, Sasuke was still sitting on my bed smirking.

"Aw," He bent down and picked up my forgotten blanket from the floor, "it fell on the floor. Such a shame… always loved this blanket."

"Sasuke…give that back," I asked firmly as I walked in front of him, "Please?"

He gave me a calculating stare before he smirked.

"Please… Give that back…" I tried to ask again but my voice wavered. I hated it when he gave me that stare. It's a god damn manipulative stare that I wish I could kill.

"God dobe… you don't have to go all whiny on my ass." He started to laugh and tossed the blanket on the bed.

"Why do I have to be roomed with a man slut?" I whispered looking at my bed.

"You know what allows me to be the way I am, Naruto?"

I turned around and shook my head. My icy blue eyes stared into his charcoal black.

"Well… it's because of social status. You see… I'm at the very top." He pointed to himself and then pointed to me, "and you are almost at the very bottom. Only freaks and weird people are at the bottom and you're a nerd… a geek if you will and they have a higher status then that… but your status is so low that you can't even see me."

He chuckled and sat on the bed before continuing.

"You're lucky to be roomed with me. What you did at the end of last year to get a new roommate…" He let out an annoyed sigh, "That took a lot of effort on my part, you know, money, trying to convince the dorm leader that I'll be better. Your mine… If I need something done then you do it. I don't need some other jock needing you as their nerd. You're at my finger tips. Face it Naruto, you're stuck with me."

"Did I ever tell you you're a conceded, arrogant and not to mention twisted asshole?" I sneered.

"Why thank you." He smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment, jackass." I rolled my eyes.

"By the sound of it, I think it was."

XOXOXOXO

Today was the first day of school. As much of a nerd as Sasuke claims me to be; I strongly disliked school for reasons I would not like to share. I stared at my reflection in the vanity mirror, I couldn't help but gag. School policy had us wearing uniforms; the black slacks hung on my hips and the white polo shirt felt baggy, it would probably fall off if it weren't held down by the deep red sweater vest. I frowned... My stupid mother bought a size too big for me... now I look anorexic...

I took out a brush and decided to do something about the monster I called my hair. It's blonde with gold tones. It usually spikes in every way possible but lately I hate having my hair so naturally spiked it reminded me of _him_. When I tried to comb it down with a brush it would flop back into its original position. After a couple of tries I decided that it wasn't even worth my time.

I left earlier than usual today and actually made it to school on time, which was rare. Sasuke… He wasn't even in the room when I woke up this morning, he usually unhooked my alarm clock so I was always running late but maybe his sex drive went into over drive last night and he couldn't wait till the morning. I looked over my schedule as I stepped in to the main building and saw that I had English, Pre Calculus, World history, Art and Physics.

The day went by, and it was probably the worst first day in my entire life. Sasuke was in every class except for History. I don't know how he got in to all advanced classes… wait I do… I did all his homework for fifty bucks a month. I was happy when the final bell rang.

Soon I found myself in front of the history hall making my way down to room H1279. When I got there I saw that two teachers, Kakashi sensei and Hyuuga sensei were already talking.

"Did you see that one?" Kakashi sensei pointed at a girl and nudged Hyuuga sensei.

"Yeah," He sighed, "What about her."

"I would totally tap that shit."

Did he just say what I think he said? Tap that? Oh god this school is filled with perverts. Forgetting what I just heard, I used the back door and quickly sat down in the front row.

"Oh, so you're the tutor!" A gleeful cheer rang through the room as the door opened.

I dared myself to glance up and saw a petite brunette walking through the door. She had on the girl's uniform but it looked altered, meaning she hiked up her skirt and unbuttoned the three buttons on her polo shirt. Was she also a slut? God… the people in this school… She walked up to me fixing her uniform and smiled. Maybe she wasn't a slut after all.

"Hi, I'm Ama Tenten. Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked.

Her voice was like honey, so sweet and velvety. I felt myself being lost with words.

"Um…ah…Y-yes?"

"Good, so how about we start from the beginning of our history book," She sat down next to me and opened her book, "Glorious Revolution."

After three long hours we finally finished unit 1. She told me that she was hungry so I told her I knew this ramen joint right off campus. She agreed only if she paid… Hmmmm… Free food…...

XOXOXOXO

"So tell me about yourself Naruto." Tenten said as she took a bite out of a piece of chicken.

"I'm a junior, favorite color is green…. Um… My roommate is a prick and I hate history."

She giggled. I felt myself blushing at the sound.

"I don't have a roommate, but as you can tell I love history. Even went to the history bowl at my middle school. I'm also a junior. We have English together. As for my favorite color... I would have to say… red."

"You're a good teacher." I smiled, "History is the only subject that I don't get. Remembering dates and crap. I rather memorize math formulas then history facts."

"You're good in math!"

"Yep… AP PreCal."

She gave a sigh of relief, "Good, maybe you can tutor me. I'm only in Algebra and I don't get it."

"Sure."

We continued to talk as we finished our noodles. I ended up eating around 6 bowls while she only had two… but like she said… She paid. As much as I hated it, I loved getting free food, so I didn't really protest. We walked back to the dorms in comfortable silence that neither of us wanted to break. I was okay with that, I welcomed the silence.

"Tenten!" a raspy voice called from behind us. We were right in front of school.

We turned around to see a tall and lanky boy, who is obviously drunk, stagger his way to us. He had black hair that framed his face and beady black eyes. He wasn't wearing a school uniform so I assumed that he didn't go here. Instead he was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black wife beater shirt.

"_Sai..._" Tenten spat.

I decided to step in. I stepped protectively in front of her and gave her a small smile.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Non 'ya. All…I -eed is 'at -upid girl behin' ya."

Before I knew what was going on, I threw a punch. Which he sloppily blocked, he kicked me in the stomach and bashed me across the face with his fist. I fell to the ground screaming in pain. How can a drunken guy fight so damn well? Everything was fading in and out. I could hear screaming. Shit… He's almost as worst as Sasuke. At least he would take me to the nurse after he did his deed. Kinda wish he was here so he can beat this guy up and take me to the nurse…

I woke up to a rocking sensation. I hazily looked up and see a man carrying me. I could feel the dizziness setting in and I faded out. I woke up once more in the nurse's office. She was bandaging my chest. From the looks of it I had a massive bruise and on my head I had a huge gash that ran along my forehead.

"Okay Hun, you're all better. All you need to do is rest." She said as she got up and walked to the counter and grabbed a brown bag.

I glanced over at Tenten and saw that she was talking to Hyuuga sensei. I guess he was the guy that carried me here. I leaned my head back and tried to rest. With these injuries, I would have to stay here till morning. Sleep was about to overcome me when I heard a loud bang. I jolt up and saw that Kakashi sensei had walked in.

"Neji… my main man…whatcha do' in?" Kakashi asked as he leaned against the wall nonchalantly. I looked around the room and Tenten was gone. I guess they didn't notice that I was awake.

"I could ask you the same question." Neji said coldly. His lavender eyes held disgust.

"I'm just picking up something…important… Tsunade do you have my _package_." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She walked up to him with a swing in her hips and angrily slammed the bag in to his awaiting palm.

"_Sensei,_ maybe next time you should invest in your own set of condoms" she sneered.

I twitched; even the teachers were like Sasuke? This school should be called Pervert school, instead of High school. I mentally blocked out the rest of the conversation as I tried to fall back asleep.

XOXOXOXO

"–ruto…Naruto…"

I heard a deep voice calling me out of my peaceful slumber. I wanted to slap them for waking me up. The person nudged my side and called me again. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke slouching over me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey dobe… um… I know you love to sleep and all, but it's 11:42pm. I told the nurse that I was your roommate and she's going to let me take you to our dorm. She even gave me some pain meds for you to take…" He stood up so I could bring my legs over the side of the bed, "Oh and she wants me to rewrap your bandages when we get to the dorm."

He shuffled in front of me and secured my arms around his neck before he carried me in his arms… bridal style. It was the most embarrassing thing.

I wish I could say the walk wasn't awkward… but it was. I wish I could say I didn't blush… but I did. No conversation happened has he made the incredibly slow trek back to the dorms. I occasionally glance up; the one thing that I can admit about Sasuke is that he is very attractive.

His midnight black hair was in an 'I don't give a fuck about my hair' look. In the back it spiked up and in the front it flopped in his face. Up close I can see that he has very long eyelashes, which frame his coal black eyes. Unlike my tan complexion, he was pale but not deathly pale. He most of sensed me looking at him because he turned to me and gave me his signature smirk.

"Like what you see." He said as wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hell no, perv." I yelled. By this point we were back at our dorm complex.

When we got back in our dorm room Sasuke dropped me on _his_ bed, roughly I might add, and headed to the bathroom.

"Why do you need to rewrap my bandages anyway?" I said as I leaned against the head board.

"The nurse told me to." He shrugged as he came out.

Ugh. I didn't want him to touch me. I just wanted to go to bed and go to dream land.

"Well I'm leaving it," I started to get up and head over toward my bed, "and why would you even want to do it anyway?"

I felt something grab my hand. I turned around to see that Sasuke had grabbed my wrist and started to pull me back toward the bed.

"Look…We're roommates right; well that makes us a team…When someone gets hurt we help that person. It's like sports…or the army…" He started to un wrap the bandage. "Nobody gets left behind and shit."

I glared at him and tried to pull my wrist from his. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Look we can either do this the easy way, which is where you listen to what I say, or we can do this the hard way, which is where I force you to do what I say."

I continued to glare not giving up. He gave a frustrated sigh.

"Take off your shirt." He commanded.

"What?" I asked confusedly as I leaned away from him.

"Just do it…"

When I refused, he took both my hands, tied them together with some of the extra bandages and put them above my head.

"Keep them there." He said sternly as he started to unbutton my shirt.

How I wished I still had my sweater vest on, but the nurse has it… god damn it. He slowly pulled my shirt as far as it would go and took a hard look at my bandaged chest; he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We need more bandages." Sasuke mumbled.

He quickly ran to the bathroom. I sat up and turn to the vanity mirror on the right. My face was completely red. Why was my face red? I felt a tightening sensation in the pit of my stomach… I must be angry.

He came back with a handful of bandages and some cream and started un wrap the previous bandage; I couldn't help but grimace when I saw the huge bruise. He started to apply some cream and I felt my breath hitch. He started to wrap the bandages around my chest and his hand grazed my nipple.

"Ahhhh…" I let a noise I didn't recognize. I felt a sudden heat rush to my lower stomach and a tightness in my chest that I couldn't explain, but somehow it felt good.

Sasuke looked up at me in surprise and then smirked, "Sensitive…probably because you're weak…"

With awkward silence Sasuke finished, he did a better job than I thought. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now 12:30. I slipped in to bed and tried to forget the tingling feeling I was having in my stomach. Yep…worst first day of my entire life…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Edited on 421/13**_

_**An: Edited on 8/5/12**_


	2. Naruto II

**Naruto**

Did I mention I hated my life? I didn't….well…I do. It's all because of that stupid incident that happened almost two weeks ago. You know…with Sasuke. He wrapped my bandages _everyday_ and I couldn't help but think about it _everyday_. What's worse is that I can't even look him in the eye for a long period of time. I think sometimes he is thinking about it too, because he smirked every time I'd blushed. He probably wants to blackmail me with it…that prick.

At least Tenten and I became better friends. She told me that Sai was her ex boyfriend and all this stuff on how he changed. When I heard, I made it my mission to protect her from stupid idiotic guys like him. The only guy that I need to protect her from is probably Hyuuga sensei or Neji as she calls him. She keeps staring at him and talking about him all the time. I kinda feel jealous.

XOXOXOXO

"Hey pretty girl…" I said as I sat down at our table in the cafeteria. Tenten jumped in surprise.

"Hey handsome man…" She smiled.

I loved the fact that in such a short amount of time she could consider me a close friend.

"How was third period?" I asked as I took a bite of my Ramen.

"Good… I guess." She sighed.

"You guess… Did something happen?"

Ever since Sai I've been so…what's the word…frazzled?

"Hey…calm down." She said sarcastically, "No it was just boring."

"Oh…" I bit my lip and looked at my hands that were in my lap, "Sorry."

"You know, you've been freaking out a lot lately… Ever since Sai…"

"I haven't been freaking out, I just…" I sighed…The feelings that I have right now were…indescribable to say the least.

"Worry too much?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…" I smiled, "Especially you and _Neji_." I said the end a little more sarcastically then I intended too.

"Well…don't…" She let out a loud huff and stood. "Look I have to go…Girl stuff okay…"

I watched her leave the table feeling defeated and most of all confused. Was friendship really this hard? I mean I know I've been acting weird but that was only because of Sasuke and the whole…bandage thing…

Aw crap! I felt a massive migraine coming so I decided to do something that was uncharacteristic of me…skipping class.

XOXOXOXO

I didn't know what to do first. Email my family, do homework from the classes that I actually went to, or change and go to sleep. I decided to change first. As I said before I hate the school uniform and at every opportunity I try to change in to something else.

When I got to my dorm I took the opportunity to take a shower with out Sasuke barging in on me and flushing the toilet…which makes the water either really hot or really cold. After the hot shower, I changed into some black baggy basketball shorts and an old t – shirt from my older brother.

Since I was already here I decided to email my family back in Northern Konoha….Well the only family that decided to email me after I took the scholarship to this school. I booted up my old laptop that was on the desk across from my bed. After an agonizing seven minutes of waiting for the internet to pop up, I finally clicked on the new message I received.

_To: WhirlwindH20 _

_From: FirebreathingFox_

_**Hey Naruto!**_

_**How's it going down there in Southern Konoha? Haven't heard from you since the first week of school…Hope everything's ok. I had to write this email in secret…again. Mom flipped out when she found out that I was still in contact with you. **_

_**Naruto, I know you are upset and angry with what happened that summer and with what happened this summer… you probably don't want to come home for Christmas…but I love you and even though mom is a B with an itch, she still loves you too. Think about it. **_

_**Love ya,**_

_**Kyuubi **_

I finished reading my older brother's letter and couldn't help but smile, but it soon faded as he mentioned our mother. Even though what she did was a one time thing…and even though she was angry and confused… and beyond drunk…it still left a wound in my heart. He's right about what he said…our mom is a bitch. I quickly typed a response.

_**Kyuubi,**_

_**School's fine. It's kinda cold and it looks like its going to rain any minute. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while…I have a lot on my mind and I needed to sort it out. Please don't bring that summer up. I just got over what she did. I still love her but it will take a lot to forgive her. Of course I'll be home for Christmas. Who's going to make a snowman or a snow angel with you if I'm not there? **_

_**Love ya back,**_

_**Naruto**_

I hit the send button and I was suddenly hit with a wave of hatred and disgust…mostly for my mother. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3:45pm. School got out an hour ago and just by looking outside it would rain any minute…perfect weather to curl up in bed with my blanket and sleep. I fell on the bed and wrapped the blanket around my shivering form, and ten minutes later I fell asleep.

XOXOXOXO

I woke to the sound of the dorm door shutting. It jolted me off my bed and I found myself, face first, on the hardwood floor. In the distance I heard Sasuke chuckling softly. I glared at the direction that the sound was coming from and slowly stood. The room was pitch black except for the bathroom nightlight that dimly shined into the room. I glanced at the glowing numbers of the alarm clock that was on the side table…9:59pm. Holy crap I slept over six hours! I must have been more tired then I thought.

Sasuke was still standing in the doorway, his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were in a deep frown.

"Why me…." He whispered, "Why the fuck would Suigetsu do this to me?"

He walked over to the corner and turned on the lights, blinding me for a quick second. I noticed that his football jersey was wet and his grey sweat pants had water splotches on them. His hair looked slightly damp. It must be raining, but from the looks of it, it just started. He started to pace around the room in panic and every so often he would glance at me from the corner of his eye.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand…" He sighed, "I have to something for Suigetsu. Do you mind helping me?" He seemed unusually nice.

"Sure." I shrugged as I walked closer to him.

"For it to work you have to close your eyes…and don't think about opening them!"

I did what I was told and closed my eyes. Not even ten seconds later I felt soft and smooth lips on mine and arms around my waist. I gasped when Sasuke started to nibble on my bottom lip. He took this opportunity to bring out his tongue, mapping out each corner of my mouth and encouraging me to do the same with him. It took me awhile but soon I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his neck and…

_BRRRRR…BRRRRR….BRRRRR_

We abruptly pulled apart to see Sasuke's cell vibrating on the counter. He looked to see who was calling and sighed. Without saying another word he grabbed his gym bag and keys and left.

I was left stand in the middle of the room with my mind reeling. Uchiha fucking Sasuke kissed me...and it felt really good. The sensation never left my lips as I practically ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that my face was completely red and my lips were swollen. My stomach still had that stupid feeling in it. I quickly splashed water on my face to calm my nerves. There was still no sign of Sasuke when I went back to bed…I wonder what he was thinking when he kissed me and what made him do such a thing?

XOXOXOXO

I was sitting in English and I still couldn't get that kiss out of my head. I was going to ask Sasuke why he did it, but he never returned that night. He was avoiding me. Well…he always avoided me, but now some of his friends, Kiba and Sakura, are avoiding me too.

I needed to get that kiss out of my head because for one I am not gay and I was not suppose to like that kiss and how wonderful Sasuke's lips felt on mine and two I like Tenten…I think…because that kiss was amaz- _NO!_…I know I like her and not that stupid kiss…I just need to get Tenten to like me and maybe kiss me. I felt my confidence rising and I planned to ask Tenten out during lunch.

"Naruto…"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my teacher. He was a short man, around my height of five foot six. His choppy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he a defined scar running across his nose.

"Yes…Iruka sensei?"

"Can you please enlighten the class on what I just said or were you not paying attention to answer properly?"

I looked around and saw that there was a worksheet on my desk.

_Final Project:_

_Parenting project: Life as a teenage parent._

I finished reading the directions on the worksheet. Project…with only seven and a half weeks to do it…I hope I get some one good for a partner and not a slacker.

"Okay as Naruto just read, this is a parenting project pertaining to the book that we are reading. Each pair is going to receive a doll that will act as a baby." Iruka said. He looked down at the clip board that he was holding, "I'm sorry boys but there was an odd number of girls so that means…Alternative couples… but don't worry there's only three couples and I think that they would work well together."

I glanced across the room and saw Tenten. She gave me a brief smile and a small wave. I really wanted her as a partner…this would be the perfect opportunity to ask her out before lunch.

"Tenten and Suigetsu …"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Tenten's name. She wasn't paired up with me…Crap… I saw that she was paired up with Suigetsu Hōzuki. He also ran with the popular crowd, but he wasn't as popular as Sasuke. He had a bad boy vibe about him. His long silver hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his red chains that were connected to his pants, which were against regulations, swished and clanked together as he walked.

"Okay so now for the alternative parings: Deidara and Sasori…"

"Yes! Danna, we're partners!"

"Shut up…Brat"

"Next are Kiba and Shikamaru"

"Troublesome…"

"And finally Naruto and Sasuke…"

"Fuck!"

_**Edited on 8/5/12**_


	3. Sasuke I

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto. Wish I did…_

**Warning:** _Sasuke being really sadistic and manipulative…thoughts of torturing Naruto…boys kissing…did I mention sadistic thoughts…Oh and a gossiping Itachi_

**AN: **___I just want to thank all the people who reviewed, favored, and alerted. It means a lot to me. It makes me really happy.___ _Thanks…__**PLEASE REVIEW**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

It's been exactly a week, six days, four hours, forty–five minutes and thirty–seven seconds since I bandaged Naruto…and torturing him every second was worth it. The nurse told me to wrap his torso everyday until the bruises healed. Well…I did just that. I would wrap and un–wrap his bandage everyday…but that's not the torturing part. That came from the fact that I'd embarrassed him every time I did it. He was by far the most girlish boy I have ever seen…even the water boy for the football team has more heat packing then that…

"Sasuke!" A high pitch whine, which snapped me from my musings, came from in front of me. "Why aren't you paying attention to me?"

I was so caught up on how I loved to torture Naruto that I forgot that I was in my usual place, the janitor's closet, with Ino attempting to suck my cock. The feel of her hot mouth on my placid member was disgusting. She's been sucking for thirty minutes and it still hasn't gotten hard. I roughly shoved her off and fixed my uniform.

"I'm not in it today. What about tomorrow?" I said grudgingly as I left and made my way to Government.

"Hey! That's what you said yesterday… and… the day before that." Ino yelled as she stomped out of the closet. "What's wrong with you?"

I turned around and pulled her to the side. Ever though the hall way was empty I kinda knew where this conversation was heading and I did want some random person that was walking by to hear us.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just not in the mood." I said as I kept my voice as emotionless as possible.

She flinched at the harshness but still continued on.

"Oh…not in the mood…Sasuke for the past three years all you've ever been was 'in the mood'. What suddenly changed? Are you stressed?"

"You're not my girlfriend. If I don't want to have sex with you then I don't have too."

At this point Ino's face was completely red and she had a deep glare on her face. She stood as tall as she could, making it so that she came to the top of my chest. If she's trying to look intimidating…it's not working.

But what did I ever see in her…well it was probably her looks, her personality could use some work…blonde hair and blue eyes and she's on the short side…maybe 5'5 or 5'4. I fucked almost every girl in this school, but I think I prefer the blondes. Then there's also the fact that she's the best blower I've met this side of Konoha.

"–and another thing…I don't need you. I can find another guy to sleep with in a heartbeat. You hear that Sasuke…Fuck you and every whore you have sex with." And with that she stomped away.

Personally, I don't care if she doesn't come to me for sex. Just like her I can find some one else…

XOXOXOXO

I was sitting in English with about ten minutes left when Iruka sensei sprung a nasty curve ball that no student wanted to hear…especially when they haven't been doing the work on a regular basis.

"Class tomorrow is a very important day. I'm assigning group projects that have to pertain to _Tainted Love_." He smiled as held up the book we were reading.

Oh, the book…the book…what can I say… it's a piece of shit. The girl is fickle and the boys are indecisive. The whole book is drama after drama after drama and you keep wondering when it's over.

The whole thing is about a girl who has two best friends. One is a natural good boy type… comes from a good background, student counsel, plays sports and follows all the rules. The other friend is an Emo bitch… still comes from a good background but likes to get in to trouble. He mostly wears all black and skinny jeans that cut off circulation. He's also in a rising band that I think would never make it in the world… he fight with the drummer a lot.

Now the girl is in love with the good nature boy but she doesn't tell him because she is afraid of ruining her friendship. The other boy finds out and a lot of drama goes down, I call it blackmail, and she starts a casual sex relationship with the Emo kid. She becomes pregnant and the rest of the story is how they cope with teenage pregnancy.

"The project will be on how teenage pregnancy affects lives. Tomorrow each pair will be given a plastic baby that they would have to take care of for the next couple of weeks. Partners will be given tomorrow" He finished as the bell rung.

Suigetsu chuckled, "It would be hilarious if you were paired with a fan girl!"

I paled… if that was even possible with my skin tone… once every girl finds out that Ino isn't my go to for sex, they would be all over me. I gave an irritated sigh and glared. I have to find away to switch partners. I could always ask Iruka to switch but who would be my partner? I glanced around the room to see the other students packing up their stuff and noticed a certain little dobe wasn't here. I smirked. My partner has just been found.

"Suigetsu wait for me outside. I need to talk to Iruka sensei for a minute." I said as I walked up to the front. A plan was already formulating in my head.

"Iruka sensei?" I made my voice sweet, one that all teachers love.

"Yes…" He said as he glanced up from grading papers.

"I want to switch partners."

"But Sasuke, you don't even know who your partner is."

"I know, but–"

"Wait, let me just tell you who you are partnered up with first and then you can decide. Okay?"

I nodded and waited while Iruka sifted though tomorrow's paper work. Part A of switching partners is finding out who your partner is and if they are worthy of actually being your partner.

"Ah, here it is. So Sasuke your partner is….Karin."

What. The. Fuck! Karin. Definitely not a worthy partner. She's more of a slut then Ino and she'll probably rape me when I least expect it….Now I really have to change partners. Let's put Part B in to action…Asking who the potential switch–y's partner is.

"Whose Naruto's partner?"

Iruka glanced down at the sheet and said, "Tenten…Why?"

Time for part C… Convince Iruka sensei to switch partners.

"I was thinking of having him as a partner instead. We're room mates and I think we'll work well together."

"I tried to keep all the pairings boy–girl with only a couple boy–boy pairings. So if Naruto is okay with working with a boy then I will change it…" he sighed heavily.

"I already talked to him this morning about it." He didn't need to know the details and the fact that I'm lying. "He said that it was okay…"

"Okay but who will go with Karin and Tenten?"

"I know for a fact that Suigetsu is a very hard worker and he I think he'll work well with Tenten."

"For a matter a fact Suigetsu and Jugo are paired for this project. You and Naruto will take their place instead." He smiled and made some corrections on the sheet.

"Perfect! Thanks Iruka Sensei."

I smirked as I leaved the class… Switching partners was a snap if you're an Uchiha…I'm going to love torturing that little dobe…

XOXOXOXO

"Great practice everyone I know that we are ready for the up coming game against Suna." I yelled as the football team huddled in. "Tomorrow we'll go over some drills. Okay here is who is playing what:  
><strong>Gaara<strong>: Center  
><strong>Kiba<strong>: Left tackle  
><strong>Zabuza<strong>: Right tackle  
><strong>Pein<strong>: Line backer  
><strong>Suigetsu<strong>: Running back  
><strong>Sasuke<strong>: Quarter back  
>Does everyone understand?"<p>

They all nodded and we put our hands in the center and did a group grunt.

It was around 7:30pm when Suigetsu, Kiba, Gaara and I finally made it to the Rec room. It was the main common room for the school, mostly for the students…I hear that the teachers have another room somewhere else… and it was located right above the gym. When you walked in all you could see were: Jocks drinking, non–alcoholic drinks, and smoking, Cheerleaders acting sluty and some nerds doing some homework in the far left corner. There were black leather couches that looked fairly used, pool tables, a juice and food bar…which is stocked regularly with popular food and drinks, and big screen TV's…Some were playing sports and some were playing god knows what.

"Woooooooooooooo! The Party has arrived!" Kiba yelled as we entered. He made a beeline for the juice bar while the whole room cheered and clapped.

Not even following, the rest of the gang and I found an empty table in the back. This was our usual spot. Nobody dares to sit in this spot. Not even three minutes later Kiba came back with strawberry smoothies and some chicken tacos from the bar. I only ate the tacos because I hate sugary drinks or anything that has sugar in general.

The rest of the night went on with some…interesting entertainment. Kiba and Suigetsu got into an eating contest, trying to see who can eat the most tacos the fastest and down it with the strawberry smoothie with out getting a brain freeze. Let's just say, after fifteen tacos and four smoothies…nobody won.

Gaara stared off in to space. I was content on just sitting here. Even though I didn't show it, I was very excited for tomorrow. Just to see the pure horror on Naruto's face is making me smile…well Uchiha men don't smile so I smirked.

"Yo, Sasuke…Why you smirking like that?"

I snapped my head up at the recognizable voice. It was the only girl voice that I can tolerate, probably because she scares all my fan girls away. Standing not even five feet away is Sakura Haruno. She had bubble gum pink hair, which she claims is natural, and light green eyes. She was wearing the girls cheerleading uniform: a light blue and purple halter top with gold letters KH on the front and a light blue and purple skirt.

"Hn. I was just thinking of Iruka sensei's project." I grunted.

"Oh yeah, I'm not excited about that. How does taking care of a fake baby help us understand the story better?" She huffed as she sat down next to Kiba.

My friends seemed to agree because they all nodded and smiled.

"I really hope I'm paired up with Shikamaru…" Kiba sighed as he sipped his smoothie.

"Isn't that because he's your boyfriend?" Gaara quiet raspy voice surprised us all.

I sat there watching, it was like a pay–per–view movie, as Kiba, Suigetsu and sometimes Gaara talk about who they wanted to be paired up with for the project. I smirked once again because I get paired up with the little dobe…oh the ways of torture that I can use… making him angry, sad, cry, whimper, blush, squirm, blee-.

"You're doing it again…" Sakura whispered from across the table.

I didn't give her the satisfaction of a replay, only a look of annoyance. This was the fifth time today that someone has interrupted my thoughts of Naruto and I was on my last thread of patience.

"So…I heard about Ino. I should say that I'm glad you got rid of her as one of your slutty bitchs." She ignored my furious glare.

"WAIT…You got rid of Ino and you're not talking about it. All we're doing is talking about how lazy my boyfriend is and you could have stopped me at any moment so you could of share this wonderful news." Kiba panted at the end of his stupid rant. I didn't feel the need to tell them insignificant news.

"She wasn't my girl friend. I was tired of having sex with her. Also I'm kinda tired of having sex all the time. I might take a break then just go back to what I did in the ninth grade and just pick random girls instead of keeping one for a week."

"Why not have sex with a guy?" Kiba asked.

Everyone stared at him in shock. Yes I love sex, but was I willing to go as far as to go for the same sex…

"Why not…You just want sex right? You'll probably top any guy that would do it with you anyway…"Sakura said.

"I never kissed a male before, let alone sex."

I wouldn't classify myself as straight or gay…I just loved sex, but I never had sex with a male before.

"I dare you kiss the first guy you see." Suigetsu leaned against his chair, tipping it backwards, kicking his feet on top of the table. "Has to be a student… No teacher…And a willing guy."

That seemed simple enough. There were plenty of guys that would be willing to kiss me. I just have to find them.

"…Okay…"

XOXOXOXO

I want to curse Suigetsu. Curse him to the bottom pits of the fiery hell. I've walking around in the rain; it was drizzling actually but I still hated it, trying to find a willing guy. So far all I seen was girls, who attempted to flirt with me. Apparently the news about Ino spread faster then I thought. Before I realized it, I was in front of my dorm room and I haven't even kissed a guy yet. From here the next guy will be Naruto…Naruto, yes why didn't I think of it before. This would be a whole new level of torturing. But how do I make him kiss me willingly? I got the perfect plan…

I slammed the dorm door open and chuckled when I saw that Naruto suddenly fell off his bed. I flicked on the lights and started to pace around the room. Part A: Looked distressed and vulnerable.

"Why me…" I mumbled as I paced around the room, "Why the fuck would Suigetsu do this to me?"

As I was pacing I kept an eye on Naruto. He looked worried but didn't say anything.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked with concern.

"Oh…you wouldn't understand." I sighed heavily. Part B: Ask question nicely. "I have to do something for Suigetsu. Do you mind helping me?"

He looked at me for a quick moment. I was never this nice to him before. Just play it cool Sasuke…

"Sure." He shrugged as he walked over.

"For it to work you have to close your eyes…and don't think about opening them."

He did what he was told and closed his eyes. I stepped forward and kissed him gently. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. I started to nibble and lick his bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss. When he gasped I forced my tongue in and memorized every corner. He timidly wrapped his arms around my neck and slowly-

_BRRRRR…BRRRRR…BRRRRR_

I abruptly pulled away, missing the softness of his lips, to see my cell phone vibrating. I saw who it was from and I quickly grabbed my stuff and left.

XOXOXOXO

I was wandering through the halls looking at my cell. I got a text from Suigetsu saying I should come over ASAP. I started to think about the kiss I shared with Naruto. It wasn't rough but it wasn't soft. I didn't know what that kiss was…all I know is that I enjoyed it a little too much…but think about how Naruto feels… confused and scared or maybe even angry…yep…I think this was the best kiss in my life.

I didn't even reach Suigetsu's dorm building when I heard a cold monotone voice behind me.

"What do you think your doing Sasuke?"

I turned around to see my older brother Itachi. He was a teacher at this school, a math teacher to be exact. His usual kept long hair was in a messy low ponytail and he was wearing a grey baggy shirt and black sweat pants; also he had a hideous neon orange vest. This probably meant he was on patrol.

I didn't feel like talking to my older brother at the moment. He was the black sheep in the family and yet the prized jewel. He actually declined my father's offer to work for him to work at a high school.

"Sasuke I asked you a question…" He was getting impatient, a hand on his hip while his face was in a deep scowl.

"I'm going to Suigetsu's. Is that a problem…?"

"Not at this time of night. It's almost 10:30pm. I'm going to have to walk you back to your room."

My room… I don't want to go to my room quit yet. Naruto needs to steep in the swelling emotions that are accruing in his sub conscience.

"My roommate and I had a fight. That's why I'm going to Suigetsu's. I need a place to stay. Um…Can I just stay with you?"

"Yeah! I have some things to tell you anyway…"

Itachi lived on campus like every other teacher. The teacher's dorms were in the front of the school by the main office. Not like the students, the rooms that the teachers get are like apartments. Itachi's room had a living room with a black leather couch and love seat, a coffee table and a big screen TV mounted to the wall. To the left and down the hall a little was a full size kitchen and if you continued down the hall way you'll come to his room and the separated bathroom.

"I see Kisame moved out." I said as I looked around. Kisame, who was a science teacher, was Itachi's last boyfriend. I don't really know how it ended and I don't really want to know.

"Yeah that blue bastard finished cleaning everything out over the summer. It was a mess. Thank god he's gone."

I sat on the couch while Itachi went to get the extra bedding from the linen closet. I'll be sleeping on the couch, not the most comfy place to sleep but it will due. Let's just hope I can fall asleep before Itachi wants to have a bonding moment.

"Suke…" here comes the bonding…he used my childhood name. "We haven't seen or talked to each other since the first day of school. How's everything going? I have a lot of thing to tell you."

"Everything is good on my end." I sighed as I fixed the couch. I fluffed the pillow with my hand and pulled up the covers.

Itachi didn't seem to get the idea because he move my feet at the end of the couch so he can sit.

"Really? That's so good. In the staff lounge today I heard that Kakashi has a crush on Iruka. He's been sending Iruka flowers once a week since last semester. It's kinda romantic but Kakashi is such a pervert. Reading Icha Icha paradise al the time…I mean come on–"

"Itachi what does this have to do with you? It is now 11pm and I really want to get some sleep!" I growled.

"Oh I'm getting to that…I think I'm in love…"

Wait! Itachi in love…A cold hearted, gossiping freak, some one who doesn't care about people and who's more out of tune with their emotions then me…Itachi…Who can love him?

"With who?" I asked surprised.

"What I'm about to tell you is strictly between me and you…it's a student at this school…Deidara Itou."

All I could do was stare. He just had to fall for the crazy, explosive artist. If I think about it…their opposites…one's crazy and expresses his emotions and one's calm and emotional retarded. Whatever it's not my problem if they get caught.

"Itachi, I really don't care that you like him. As long as you don't get caught…I support you. Now can you let me go to sleep?"

A rarity happened…Itachi attempted to smile. It mostly looked like he was in pain but it was all there.

"Sure, I'm going to wake you up at 7:30 so you can make it to breakfast on time."

XOXOXOXO

"Sasuke! Where were you yesterday? I texted you but you never answered." Suigetsu whispered as Iruka was listing off the partners for our project.

"I saw my brother as I was heading over. I couldn't come." I said in a bored tone. I was bored because Iruka has yet to call my name and I really want to see Naruto's reaction. "Was it important that I come over?"

"Umm, not really…I just want to know if you finished the dare. Cause if you didn't…I could, you know…maybe–"

"I already did. Didn't Sakura tell you?" I cut him off.

He shook his head, "I woke up late this morning and missed half of third period."

"I kissed Naruto, my roommate."

Something flashed in his eyes but he quickly replaced it with a smile. I brushed it off and looked toward Iruka sensei.

"Tenten and Suigetsu…"

Huh…I would have put him with Karin but Tenten works fine too.

"Okay so now for the alternative parings: Deidara and Sasori…"

"Yes! Danna, we're partners!"

"Shut up…Brat"

"Next are Kiba and Shikamaru"

"Troublesome…"

"And finally Naruto and Sasuke…"

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled.

I looked at Naruto's face and it was priceless. I'm going to love being partnered with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>_I hope you can see the different personality. I really tried to make Sasuke's thinking process different from Naruto's. Hope you liked it!_


	4. Sasuke II

**An: **_Holy Crap…It took me forever to get this update out. I had this chapter half way written; with writers block and being afraid to post for a while because of the whole Mature rating on FanFiction…the posting kinda stopped. I'm truly sorry. One thing is for sure I will never give up on this story! Also I made an edit on chapter 1 and 2. They flow much better now. __Also I want to thank all who reviewed, favorite, and author alerted...I really appreciated it and it kept me going through the writers block!_

**Please**** Review!**

**Warnings: **_**SEX AND MASTERBATION, **__Sadistic Sasuke, Sadomasochist Sasuke, Manipulative Suigetsu and an Angry Naruto_

**Sasuke**

The look on Naruto's face when Iruka called us partners was gratifying…I inhaled slowly as the pleasure of intense emotions made their way through my bloodstream. The giddiness in the pit of my stomach gave me a natural high that I loved…and wished I could show, but if anyone saw me acting like a complete fool, I would have denied it…so…instead I sat there looking impassive, loving the way Naruto argued with Iruka. The way he became flustered and his face become red with anger made the pleasure all the more satisfying, by lunch time the sweet pleasure still resided in my system.

XOXOXOXO

After fending off Karin to get my lunch; I was finally able to sit down with my group, but apparently they were doing something else so it was just me and Suigetsu. We sat in the very back of the cafeteria, away from everything. It was mostly because we had a good view of the entire room from this table…but there was only one table that I was practically adamant in watching every day. My friends didn't say anything about it…but the only reason why I watch his table was because I wanted to be the only one to torment him…it's been working so far.

"Can we have one lunch where you don't watch him?"

I casually glanced to my right to see Suigetsu glaring at me while slowly shaking his head in disappointment. I gave him a quick look in question then went back to staring at Naruto. It seems he was getting it to some sort of argument with his new friend. Seeing him frustrated and angry over something that I didn't do…gave me a sour feeling; it seemed to override the sweet pleasure that was once there and I hated it.

"See this is what I mean. If you know that watching him makes you upset then why do it? He's not your boyfriend or even your friend for that matter. You should start caring for your friends more…like me…and everyone else." Suigetsu continued in an aggravated tone.

Surprisingly I felt very calm and didn't feel the need to comment about him bringing up my relationship with Naruto. I sat back in my chair and watched as Naruto storm out of the cafeteria. The sour feeling came back full force and I started to feel nauseas. My salad with extra tomatoes didn't look too appetizing now. I harshly pushed the tray away and continued to glare at the door which Naruto had gone through.

"Suigetsu, don't interfere with the relationship I have with Naruto…He…I…" I sighed. I didn't know how to explain myself. "It's just that he brings up certain emotions that I never felt before."

Suigetsu's dull grey eyes stared calculatingly into my cold charcoal black, "What are you? A stalker…emotions that you never felt before...Well…now that I think about it you do stalk him and do everything in your power to make him suffer. You know what I would call that? Hum…I'll call that an obsession and not a healthy one at that"

I didn't know what to say at Suigetsu's accusation. I'm I obsessed with him? I don't think so. I just love seeing him unravel because of me, withering in pain beneath me and if you call that an obsession then I am, but the way Suigetsu is putting it; I really don't think that I am.

"Sasuke…I care about you…maybe I care about you too much but I hate seeing you like this. Every time you think about _him_ your face becomes something that people…don't…want to see. Remember I can help you…I want this obsession to go away." He said with a dejected expression, "See ya later. Lunch ends in two."

He never glanced back as he left the cafeteria…his words echoed in my ear…obsessed with Naruto…now that will never happen.

XOXOXOXO

"What the fuck is that?" my voice held venom as I spat out the question.

"Don't cuss in front of our child Sasuke…" Naruto glared while cradling said child to his chest.

I grimaced at what Naruto called 'our' child. It was a plastic doll with wisps of blackish blue hair and dull blue eyes. It was dressed in a bright red one-zee that had a graphic black tie printed on the front. I glared at what I now called the bane of my existence. It has only been two minutes since Naruto came back with the _thing_ and…if I have to listen to this fake doll scream and cry for the rest of the project I might reconsider being Naruto's partner.

I watched silently as he cooed; rocking back and forth trying to calm the _thing_. I looked at the piece of paper that I was holding…it was information on this baby, such as name and birthday and what background you want your child to have.

"Why are we doing this project again?" I asked with annoyance as I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

"That's because the country of Konoha has the largest teen pregnancy rate…I guess the teachers want us to know what it is like and stuff…" He states with a shrug, pulling the _thing_ closer to him.

"I don't give a shit about what it is like just put that _thing _where it belongs so it can finally shut up…and just so you know, you'll be taking care of _it_ from now on." I shuttered with disgust.

"Am I the only one who actually thinks that this project is worth something?"

I sighed as I glanced up to see Naruto livid. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes cold and his cheeks were stained a light red. I didn't understand why I liked seeing him like this. All I know is that…this…wonderful image of Naruto was forever engraved into my memory.

"Let me tell you something Sasuke…My mother was a teenage parent. She had my older brother when she was just 15…and me when she was just 19. She's also a high school dropout and she was forced to marry my father who at that time just turned 18. This project is a life experience that most of this school needs…"

The room was filled with tense silence after what Naruto said. This is the first time that I ever heard of his family. All I ever knew was that he had an older brother. I started to think…my parents had Itachi when they were in their late 20's and me in their mid 30's. They were in a successful career before they even thought about children.

A loud screeching interrupted my thoughts. I looked exasperatedly over at the other side of the room. The _thing _is still making that annoying high pitched screaming while Naruto is trying to calm it down.

"God…shut it off…just shut that _thing_ off!" I yelled.

"Thing? It's not a thing Sasuke…it's our project and it has a name…" He sighed. "It's Kurama Uzumaki Uchiha."

"What the fuck? What kind of name is that?" I agitatedly asked.

"It's after my father. It was his middle name…He died last year…so…"

I cut him off. I couldn't believe he could just name our project without consulting me first.

"You thought you could just name the stupid project after a guy who didn't know what a fucking condom was…got to be shitting me…"

I really don't know what happened next…I was too focused on that damn screeching that I didn't notice the fist that came flying towards my face. It was only when the throbbing pain from my chin and the fact Naruto was hovering over me with a tears streaking down his face that I knew I was punched. An odd sensation filled my body. I knew it wasn't from the way Naruto looked…

"Here! Take this…" He handed me Kurama with haste, "You can handle him for the weekend…and Sasuke, and don't ever talk about my father again."

I watched him as he left but the one thing that didn't leave with him was the sensation that was in the pit of my stomach. I glanced down at the bundle in my arms…

What the hell am I suppose to do now?

XOXOXOXO

I was searching through the entire section of the S dorms and still no sign of who I wanted. I wasn't until I came to the main floor that I saw them. Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting on the couch with their project, snuggling together like one big happy family. When I got closer I noticed that Shikamaru was sleeping and Kiba was watching the movie that was on T.V.

"Hey Sasuke…" Kiba whispered when he saw me approaching. I motioned for him to come and he wiggled out of Shikamaru's firm grasp around his waist. "What's up?"

"I need you to take this for the weekend." I said hastily as I handed him Kurama.

He took it hesitantly, "Um…I already have to take care of my own project. Why would I take care of yours? Where's Naruto? Can't he do it?"

"No! I'll pay you $100 so you can take of Kurama." I said quicker then I wanted to. I didn't want people finding out about the fight between me and Naruto. He didn't seem to notice.

He glanced back at Shikamaru then nodded, "Make it 120 and you have a deal."

After paying Kiba fully in cash before hand, I didn't get back to my dorm until a little before 8:30pm. When I finally got the chance to look around so of Naruto's stuff was missing. He most of went somewhere for the weekend…which I assumed when he stormed out of here earlier. All I needed now was a shower. As quickly as I could I tore off my uniform and made it to the shower.

I stepped under the cool stream of water; letting it hit the sore muscles of my back. As I worked the shampoo into my hair I couldn't help but think of what transpired today; the irritated expression that Naruto made both when he was fighting Iruka and when we fought. The way his face flushed with anger and how his icy blue eyes seemed to harden under their glare…I sighed…the sensation was back; pleasure coursed through my veins and down to my now fully erect member.

I closed my eyes as I slowly circled the tip with my thumb, imagining a small pink tongue instead. It licked the head and over the slit making me cry out. Rosy pink lips teased me; taking me in fully before taking me out, making me beg for more.

"Please…I, I…" I begged.

When he finally took me in I couldn't help but give a straggled moan. I grasped on to soft blonde spikes as I started to force my way into his awaiting mouth. He whimpered as he held on to my thighs; his blunt nails scraping at my flesh. I kept thrusting in and out at a steady rhythm; before long the pleasure got overwhelming.

"I'm close…" I gritted out.

The familiar burning sensation was pooling at the pit of my stomach. It only took a couple of seconds later for me cum. I watched in fascination as white seeped out and dribbled down his mouth before he swallowed.

"Sweet and…yet salty…Do you know what comes next?" He smirked suggestively as he handed me a bottle of body soap.

"Hell yes…" I let out a breathy sigh.

I flipped him around and slammed his chest into the tile wall which caused him to moan. I coat my pulsating member with the honey scented wash and forced my way into his tight entrance. Without waiting I pulled out and snapped my hips in a rough thrust.

"Oh…God…" He groaned. "More…Ahn…"

The pace I set was fast; every time I brushed his prostate he would let out a sultry moan. His caramel toned back glistened in the now cold water and I couldn't over look the temptation of marking it, claiming it as mine. I sucked on the sweet skin on his shoulder blade; biting…sucking and then licking…when I felt satisfied I looked at my work, smirking.

"Sasuke…I'm close…I…"

I wrapped my arm around his middle and stroked his leaking cock in time with my thrusts. A couple of seconds later he exploded in my hand and all over the tile wall.

"Naruto!" I screamed as I came inside of him.

I stood there, with my head in the crook of his neck, under the cool spray of the shower…in the best afterglow of sex I have ever had. My arms were still wrapped around his waist and I just pulled my soften cock out; our shameful evidence now dripping down his legs.

"What…whose name did you just call out?"

I lifted my head and was horrified with what I saw. Suigetsu…fully naked in the shower with me? Who the hell did I just have sex with?

"Um…yours…personally I really don't know."

He pushed me aside and turned off the shower…grabbing a fresh towel off the rack and proceeded to dry himself with it. When he was done he turned to me angrily, disappointment filled his eyes.

"No, you called Naruto's. Did…you…imagine yourself have sex with him?" He asked incredulously.

I sighed. The afterglow slowly faded away and I came to the realization that I just had sex with my best friend while thinking about the one person I love to torture.

"No…The question is how did we end up in this situation?"

Awkward silence filled the steamy bathroom as Suigetsu refused to meet my gaze. My patience tolerance was wearing thin by this point. Instead of waiting for a descent answer I gathered my cloths and walked back to the main room; I dressed as I walked out the door.

"Wait…Sasuke…You don't understand." He scrambled towards the door with a towel around his waist. "I came over because I heard about what happened through Tenten and when I didn't see anybody I checked the bathroom…I heard moaning and, you know…hormones took over. You said please. I thought you knew it was me, but apparently you didn't…but Sasuke…I really, really like you…_as a friend_ of course and I guess the main reason I gave you that blowjob was because you looked sexually frustrated. That's what friends do…they help each other out through the hard times…"

I knew that he was right friends do help each other out.

"You're right…you were just trying to help me…Thanks, I guess. I see you tomorrow at practice."

He gave a sigh of relief and smiled, "Yeah dude…See you tomorrow…Oh and if you need any help with anything just call."

I nodded and saw him to the door.

XOXOXOXO

It seemed like hours since I have been lying here on my bed staring at the ceiling in the dark. I was somewhat traumatized by what happened with Suigetsu…not that I had sex with my best friend because everything is okay with us…but that I was thinking of Naruto the entire time.

I was thinking of the way his face turns red and the way his eyebrows furrowed when he got mad. The way his icy blue eyes hypnotized me every time I looked into them. Earlier today I loved the way he took charge for once. The feeling on my chin never left…I felt a slight strain in my boxers. My hand found its way to my semi hard member and started to pump. I imagined his soft gaze, him moaning out in pleasure as he rode me. I marveled in the pleasure of his tightness around me; sucking me in deeper with every powerful thrust I gave. This was too much. He soon became undone and came splattering our chests with his seed. Seeing him brings me to my highest pleasure point and I burst, ribbons of cum splatter my hand and my pale chest; I keep pumping as I rode out my orgasm.

After I came down from my high I knew the inevitable. I had to use this for my advantage to torture Naruto.

**An: **_I hope this chapter didn't deviate from Sasuke's personality in CH3. To make it clear Sasuke takes pleasure in not only hurting Naruto but Naruto hurting him…but Sasuke will be the Seme when they have sex. I'm still debating on if I should have Naruto be Seme just once. _


	5. Naruto III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN:**_ Chapter 5 is here. This Fic has been out a year and I'm so happy with the response that it has received. I love all the people that reviewed, alerted and favored the story. It means sooooo much to me! I'm happy people love Sasuke so much. I don't know how I wrote his character but I love the fact that people are taking a liking to him…Inspiration to finish this chapter are songs from B1A4, this time is over; U-kiss, It must be fate, kiss me and Erase; and Timez, Idol Hooray. Go listen to them! __**Please Review**_

**Warning: **_Confused Naruto, helpful Deidara, Angry Naruto, and Excessive Cussing._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>

It was quite as I sat at my easel in art class, the only sound that could be heard was the afternoon breeze from the open window. I couldn't concentrate; art always came easy to me…it was just proportions and proportions was math…but due to the emotional stress of having Sasuke being chosen as my partner for English and the fight at lunch with Tenten about her and the _supposed relationship_ she had with _**Neji**_ the picture didn't come out the way I wanted it to be.

The picture was supposed to be a cute baby fox drinking water out of a river but somehow I fucked it up by taking my frustrations out on it and making it look like an evil little thing with big red eyes and a ominous black power ball coming out its mouth…and don't get me started on how nine fucking tails got on the body…sometimes I don't know how my mind worked…

I was finishing up the final details of the sketch before I started on the painting, when I felt a slight chill running up my spine and someone blowing in my ear. Shit…mother crapper! I wasn't in the fucking mood to play with his stupid tricks today! I didn't have to turn around to know who was breathing down my back…

"So…did you hear the rumor that is circulating the school? Did cha', did cha', did cha'? I dddddiiiiidddd!"

"Deidara, why can't you say 'hi' like normal people?" I sighed out heavily. "And no…I haven't really been focusing on the rumors around school lately."

"Oh…" he sighed off handedly while combing his fingers through my hair. "Let's just say, I always knew you had a thing for Sasuke."

I was confused. When did I ever give a slight indication that I was into Sasuke. I LOVE TENTEN! There is no way that I can be into Sas–Holy Crap…I dropped my paintbrush, splattering blue paint on Deidara in the process, as the realization smacked me across the face…_the kiss_.

"Wh...a-t rumor?" I stuttered.

"Well my delectable little chibi…during lunch Karin was in the quad with a microphone spewing shit about how you deliberately stole Sasuke away from her just to be his partner in English." He said nonchalantly as he calmly wiped the blue paint from his blonde hair.

"I did no such thing!" I sneered. God I hated Karin…but I felt a wave of relief. He didn't know about the kiss…that sensual, mind blow–_NO_…that kiss was terrible and not enjoyable.

I heard a slight chuckle and I glanced over to see Deidara smirking. God I hated that smirk almost as much as I hated Sasuke's smirk…all knowing shit…I wanted to wipe it off with my blue paint. We lapsed into silence, it was awkward but I don't think Deidara noticed that as he started to work on his clay sculpture of a swallow.

"There was another rumor that I heard about you…I think that it justifies the fact that you don't love Tenten…" Deidara said after twenty minutes.

I calmly look up from my disfigured drawing; so far all I have painted was the background and some of its tails. I really don't need any of this rumor crap that he's spewing.

"What's the frick'en rumor?" I sighed out heavily.

"You…and…Sasuke…kissed." He chuckled lightly.

Holy crap…he actually knew…but how? I didn't say anything about the kiss at all. My behavior hasn't changed that much either. So How! Tell me damn it! How could he? This kiss seems to be the death of me. Everywhere I go all I think, see, hear or feel is that fucking kiss.

"Are you okay? I see the wheels turning in your head."

"No! I'm not okay. How did you find out about kiss?" I just about screeched.

"I overheard Suigetsu and Sasuke talking about it…"

For some reason, that seemed to calm my anger. Just hearing Sasuke's name brought a wave of calmness over me and I hated it. How could he have this much affect on me? It was just a simple kiss nothing else…

I looked over at Deidara; he was gathering his stuff and getting ready to leave. The clock on the wall said that it was 3:15. School just ended but I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice.

"Naruto, I have one question…" Deidara said as he held the door open. "Did you like it?"

"Like what?" I asked confusingly.

He glared; I never seen his grey blue eyes so cold before.

"Whatever Naruto…come to me when you figure it out."

The door slowly closed. I didn't understand what he was talking about; liked what…the kiss. Like the way Sasuke's lips melded mine…or liked the way he pulled me close, our bodies seem to fit together perfectly…or the way he just dominated, using his tongue in ways that I didn't know how…and when he left, loving the feeling his lips left behind…

Nope. I didn't like it at all…actually I hated it…right?

XOXOXOXO

"What the fuck is that?" I flinched as Sasuke violently asked the question.

"Don't cuss in front of our child Sasuke…" I glared while I protectively held the child to my chest.

I tensed when I said 'our' child, I meant to say the child but it slipped out. This child could be ours; it had soft black hair and blue eyes…a perfect combination of Sasuke and me. An odd feeling filled my chest and I loved it as I genteelly cooed at him and swayed back and forth.

"Why are we doing this project again?" Sasuke sighed with annoyance.

I thought back to what Iruka said when I got the baby after school…

"That's because the country of Konoha has the largest pregnancy rate…I guess the teachers want us to know what it is like and stuff…" I declared nonchalantly.

"I don't give a shit about what it is like…just put that _thing_ where it belongs so it can finally shut up…and just so you know, you'll be taking care of _it_ from now on." Sasuke cringed in disgust.

I felt angry and betrayed. This was a paired effort and he's pushing it off towards me! Well Fuck Him! I think this project would benefit him the most…with all the sex he gets.

"Am I the only one who actually thinks that this project is worth something?"

Sasuke's head snapped up with surprise. He said nothing and he continued to stare at me; his eyes looked glossed over and his plump red lips were parted. I've never seen Sasuke like this before. I don't think he realizes how much of an impact this project would make. If only my parents had this type of project…

"Let me tell you something Sasuke…My mother was a teenage parent. She had my older brother when she was just 15…and me when she was just 19. She's also a high school dropout and was forced to marry my father who at the time just turned 18. This project is a life experience that most of this school needs…"

Awkward tension filled the room. I never told anyone about my parents. I tend to keep it a secret. My mother was a stay at home mom, always cleaning and cooking. She loved my father to death. My father was a good man, great role model...even though he had to work long hours as a police officer. He still made time for me and Kyuubi…until…

Loud screeching stopped me from thinking of that depressing thought. I notice that the baby was crying and needed attention.

"God…shut it off…just shut that _thing _off!" Sasuke yelled.

"Thing? It's not a thing Sasuke…it's our project and it has a name." I sighed. I need to think of a name for our child. "It's Kurama Uzumaki Uchiha."

I gave a small smile at the name…my father's name. The last name just seemed to fit as well.

"What the fuck? What kind of name is that?" He huffed in agitation.

"It's after my father. It was his middle name…he died last year…so…"

Sasuke cut me off.

"You thought you could just name the stupid project after a guy who didn't know what a fucking condom was…got to be shitting me…"

Rage filled me to the core. I always hated it when some would talk down about my father. I felt my fist curl into a tight fist before lunging over towards Sasuke. I didn't know if I could reach him but I didn't care at this point. When I felt a sickening crunch under my knuckles, I felt satisfied. I looked down with blurry vision and saw Sasuke stretched out on the floor, right hand rubbing his chin.

"Here! Take this…" I hastily push Kurama onto Sasuke. "You can handle him for the weekend…and Sasuke, don't ever talk about my father again."

I blindly stride out with tears running down my cheeks. I didn't have anywhere to go…my best friend hated me and Deidara didn't want to see me.

What the hell am I supposed to do now?

XOXOXOXO

It was cold as hell as I sat on the park bench. I've been sitting here for over an hour wondering where I should go. I looked through my stuff that I packed for a thicker jacket to wear but I only have clothes for two days. I'm so fucking desperate. I feel like shit; my head hurts, my eyes are puffy from crying and I'm tired. I looked around and saw that I was by Tenten's dorms. I didn't know if she wanted to talk to me but it was worth a try.

_**Hey I know that you don't want to talk to me now but can you meet me at the park?**_I texted.

She didn't answer right away. While I waited for the reply, the fight lingered in my thoughts.

_I was nervous as I watched Tenten eat her lunch. Even though my day has been ruined by Sasuke I can still make it up with asking Tenten out. I wondered if her kisses are going to be the same as Sasuke's…wait…no…have to ask out Tenten._

"_Tenten…I, um…sorta want to ask you if it was okay if we go out to eat sometime…cause I like you…more than a friend." I asked hesitantly with my eyes shut. _

_There was a significant pause that made me open my eyes slowly. Tenten looked shocked; she didn't look happy. I somehow didn't feel unhappy._

"_Oh…" She sighed. "Um…Naruto, That's so sweet but…the thing is…I'm not looking for a relationship right now, so in other words…"_

"_I'm not good enough for you." I whispered sadly I felt my heart breaking with every word._

"_That's not what I meant." She stated harshly._

"_Well, what the fuck did you mean…?" I said sarcastically._

"_I love you, I just don't…ya know LOVE you." She explained. She tried to move her hand between us emphasizing what she was saying._

"_Am I not your type?" I yelled. If I'm not her type then who's type am I…?_

"_Hey! Don't talk to me like that. It's not my fault that I don't like you."_

"_It's not my fault either…it's not my fault that I don't have a teaching degree."_

"_What! What are you talking about? Are you insane?"_

"_No…You're the fucking insane one for not thinking that I didn't notice." I sneered as I waved my arms in the direction of the teachers._

"_Stop yelling at me you ungrateful son of a-!"_

"_Excuse me? What am I supposed to be grateful for? You have done nothing to help me. So I'm not a hot jock or a history nerd like you. I was fine before you came here and I'll be fine after."_

"_What the hell are you talking about? Where are you getting this stuff from? Jock…I don't know anyone from the sport team and do you think I care about that…and…and…what the fuck does a teaching degree have to do with anything?"_

"_Oh Please…don't act so stupid…you know."_

"_No I don't…"_

"_You have a problem…" I said as I gathered my stuff to leave. "With your math teacher…"_

I snapped out of my stupid flashback as my phone began to vibrate.

_**On my way…**_was her reply.

It didn't take long for her to come. As she approached I saw that she was dressed in seats and a thermal…how I envied that, I was freezing my as off. Soon we were sitting together in awkward silence.

"Sorry." I mumbled. The silence was getting to me and I had to end it so I spoke first.

"And…what do you want me to say…you fucktard."

"Tenten I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yell at you or accused you of being in a relationship with a teacher."

Her dark brown eyes started to water and I pulled her into a hug. It was a platonic hug. At this moment I knew that I had no sexual feelings for her at all. The urges that I got from when Sasuke hug me and from when Tenten hugged me were different.

"Awww Naruto I just have so much on my mind right now it's not even funny." She gave a bitter chuckle. "And I'm sorry for not noticing the things I was doing."

"That's okay. You're my best friend."

"…you're my best friend too." She gave a water smile. "Nar-"

Her ringtone cut her off. She curiously glanced at her phone then back at me.

"It's Suigetsu. He's wondering where Sasuke is."

"Well, he's probably at the dorm room. Extra key is under the mat if he doesn't answer."

Her fingers moved gracefully along her iphone and before long she was done.

"Hey since we're talking again can I tell you something before I go?" She smiled.

I nodded.

"I'm going to confess my feelings to Neji sensei."

Personally I didn't think that was a good idea. There were rumors about Hyuuga sensei…I never told her because I thought it was going to hurt her.

"I don't know if you should do that." I said uneasily.

She slowly stood from the bench, brushing off her black sweats in the process.

"I think it's a great idea because there were several instances where we were intimate. I think he likes me too. Wish me luck…"

I watched her run off before I could say anymore on the subject. At least we're friends again. Now I think I should pay a visit to Deidara.

XOXOXOXO

I was outside room 253. It was Deidara's room. He was lucky; he was rich enough not to have a roommate. I tentatively knock on his door. I heard fumbling inside and some murmuring and soon Itachi sensei came through the door.

"Deidara you improved in your math skills since our last session. Hope you keep up the good work." His voice gave me chills; it was so unemotional. Nothing like Sasuke…

"Hey Naruto…" Deidara sighed as he came to the door. "Have you finally figured out if you liked it or not."

This is where I come to terms with the fact that I liked Sasuke's kiss…but that does not make me gay.

"Yes I loved that kiss…but I'm not gay."

"We'll see. Come on in. I assume you're staying the night?"

I gave a huge sigh as I walked into the room. This was going to be a long weekend…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_I'm thinking of making a side story with Deidara and Itachi. Would you read it? I wouldn't write it until this story is almost done, but I do have a new story out called Midnight Sun. It's unrelated and has two chapters out so far. If you love Supernatural and Romance you should read it!_


	6. Naruto IV

**AN: **_So I haven't updated since October… for that I am so sorry! My only excuse is that: College is so hard and is very demanding. I also want to thank everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favored. They kept me going when I seriously didn't want to write… I love you all!_

**Warnings: **_Masturbation and a Confused Naruto _

**Please Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>

"Are you going to tell me how you realized this or do I have to guess?" Deidara asked impatiently as I walked in, almost tripping on one of the many scattered unfinished art projects.

I wanted to tell him how I came up with this decision, but every time I tried to open my mouth no words came out. Am I supposed to feel this much anxiety… I was making a huge life decision… Shit… wasn't it just this morning that I thought I was in love with Tenten? Just because she told me that she doesn't like me, doesn't mean I don't have to stop liking her, and just because Sasuke gave me the kiss doesn't mean I'm gay either… Ah, crap, my mind's a mess; I'm starting to regret my words.

"I sorry Deidara, but I think I made a mistake. I didn't like that kiss…" I said hastily as I tried to rush to the door.

"Oh, hell no! You came here to talk, so you're going to talk!" Deidara yelped as he quickly blocked me from leaving.

"Deidara, I don't know what to do…I think about that kiss and Sasuke but I'm not sure if my feelings for Tenten are gone." I sighed desperately as I slowly made my way over to his bed. Since he was blocking the exit I might as well just tell him what I'm feeling.

"Naruto, I'm no therapist but you can talk to me… I've been your friend for three years so I think I'm qualified to help you." Deidara soothed.

What were my feelings? I like girls but I also like guys…? Can that be possible? Are my feelings for Tenten suddenly gone just because Sasuke kissed me? Fuck…my head is starting to hurt.

"I really don't know where to start…" I admitted weakly.

I glanced up and saw Deidara's thinking face while he started to pace around the room. The room was filled with comfortable silence before Deidara rushed quickly to my side.

"You feel conflicted… your starting to like Sasuke but you still have feelings for Tenten."

"Yes! That's exactly how I feel…" I was amazed on how he got it right. "But I wouldn't say I would have feelings for Sasuke yet…I just can't stop thinking about his kiss…"

How could one kiss be so powerful… so good… so perfect that it changes my way of thinking…

"You know what I think… You're bi or at least bi-curious, I know for a fact that you've always somehow like Sasuke, because you're a masochist but sometimes a man has to appreciate a woman's body, too."

"…but I've never thought of a man in a sexual way…" I whimpered out insecurely. I didn't really like were this conversation was heading.

"Oh, you don't have to do that now… but can you at least admit that you kinda like Sasuke?"

"I guess…"

"Great, now it's 11:43 and I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. You can come too…"

Suddenly all the fatigue from today finally hit me and I felt overwhelmingly tired. Without even changing into pjs, I plopped down onto the bed.

"Goodnight Naruto…"

"-ght…Dei-ra…" I mumbled tiredly into the pillow.

The lights flickered off and I was ready to fall asleep…only thing, I didn't. Deidara's word's swirled around in my head. Can I admit that I kinda like Sasuke? He's nice when he wants to and he's smart and…well… even I can appreciate the way he looked. His lips were so soft. They seemed to mold to mine perfectly. I can actually say that I liked the way he dominated me…

I shifted in the bed and felt an uncomfortable tightness in my stomach.

I panicked. I didn't understand what this feeling was. I shyly glance over to Deidara and see that he was already sleeping soundly. I rushed over to the adjacent bathroom, making sure to close the door softly. I flipped on the light and was surprised with what I saw… my…lower regions…it was…oh, shit…I got erect thinking of Sasuke!

I didn't know what to do…I never masturbated before. I calmly stripped my sweat pants and my boxers. I hissed roughly as the cool air hit my member. I was scared to touch it… it was fully hard and dripping. I gave a timid pull and moaned loudly, but I quickly covered my mouth so Deidara couldn't hear me.

That felt really good.

I experimented with harder pulls and soon I was moaning mess. I closed my eyes at some point and imagined rougher hands instead, a deeper voice whispering sweet possessive things in my ear and sinful lips kissing me.

The tightness quickly became too much and soon I exploded. Thick, white sticky substance covered my hands.

Oh Fuck… I masturbated to Sasuke…

XOXOXOXO

"Naruto!"

I turned around hesitantly from my conversation with Deidara and saw Tenten running to us. It was lunch and it was hard to understand or hear anything in the cafeteria. Once she noticed that she had my attention she rushed over. She… looked… like utter shit, but I would never tell her. Her usual up kept hair was frizzy and greasy and she had red rings around her eyes.

"Damn she looks like shit…" Deidara whispered while taking a bite of his omelet. "I see why you like Sasuke."

"You look like shit you fucking bitch… Leave!" I glared. I guess things didn't go well with Neji sensei.

"Fine," He sighed. "Itachi sensei is over there anyway…"

He was gone by the time Tenten arrived. She looked worse up close. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday.

"Hey… um… I went to Neji sensei yesterday… and… and…" She stuttered. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to hastily wipe them away. "I told him my feelings but he told me he didn't feel that way… he said he was already engaged to someone."

I glanced at her dejectedly. I felt the need to comfort her but I didn't feel the excitement that I was expecting. If Tenten was now free… why wasn't I happy? I can finally be with her right? I should be jumping for joy not feeling like an older brother and comfort her…

"I'm so sorry Tenten. If there was anything I can do… just let me know." I soothed her.

She looked up from the table and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks… I just don't know what to do… I really thought he liked me. He showed all the signs but, I guess it was all just an illusion." She sighed.

At that exact moment Deidara came back, his hair was mused and his lips seemed a little puffy. He had an excited look in his eye.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, Guess who is going to the Honorary dinner? Me and you!" Deidara wailed as he clapped his hands.

"The Honorary dinner?" I questioned. I've been at this school for over three years and I have never heard of an Honorary diner.

"Yeah the diner is to commemorate the teachers. You have to be invited to go…" Tenten suddenly chipped in. Her raspy voice surprised us.

"And how do you know this? Only those who are invited know about it." Deidara snapped back rudely. He seemed annoyed with Tenten and I didn't know why.

She seemed unfazed by Deidara's rudeness, "My father is the dean of the school. I am obligated to go."

"Hn. Well, whatever." He grunted. "The dinner's tonight so me and Naruto have to get ready…"

He roughly pulled me off the bench and walked away. I peeked timidly over my shoulder and saw Tenten giving us a look… a look that I didn't like.

XOXOXOXO

I stepped in front the full view mirror that was on Deidara's door. I offered a soft smile as I gave myself a once over; a plain white button down shirt and black skinny jeans. My hair looked softer than usual as it spiked up in different directions.

"Damn you look hot!" Deidara smirked. He was dressed in a similar fashion, red button down with black skinny jeans.

"Thanks…" I muttered apprehensively.

"I think tonight will be your night… to Ya know, see if you have feelings for Sasuke." Deidara smirked as he started to clean the mess that we made with the discarded clothes.

"I don't have feelings for Sasuke. I thought we established this last night!" I glared at him through the mirror.

He chuckled, "Oh please, I heard you last in the bathroom. You moaned Sasuke's name like a wonton whore."

Memories from last night flooded my mind. Shit…

"Hey, you don't need to feel embarrassed. I was in the same situation as you about a year ago."

"What?" I asked in shock. I never knew about Deidara's love life.

"Yeah… For a long time I thought that I was in love with Sasori-Danna but it was just respect. I had conflicting feelings for Itachi sensei. After a lot of drama from both sides, I ended up getting into an on and off sexual relationship with Itachi. Yesterday, we actually confessed our feelings for each other and became boyfriends."

I couldn't help but smile while Deidara was talking about Itachi sensei. He seemed so happy, but I think our situations are different. Deidara has been gay for as long as I've known him and me… I'm just confused.

"Naruto, How about you head to dinner first? I still need to clean up." Deidara said making me stop my distracting thoughts.

I just nodded and grabbed the extra jacket as I headed out the door. The dinner was sadly was going to held in the crappy cafeteria. How will the student council make it look elegant will be beyond me. It didn't take me long to reach the entrance of the cafeteria. I decided to not go inside but to wait for Deidara outside.

"Sasuke!" A shrill voice came from behind me. "Sasuke, I love you. I'm so happy that you invited me."

I turned around and saw a slim red headed girl dressed in a short dark blue cocktail dress draped over Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem to mind as he just slipped his arm around her waist. Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach. I didn't like that girl at all.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

I didn't turn around to know that it was Deidara who put his arm around me.

"Hey why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Crying… I brought my hand to my face and sure enough there was a few tears coming from my eyes. Why was I crying? Why was I upset? Was it because the girl and Sasuke…

Deidara looked over at Sasuke and realization soon crossed his face. He gave me a soft smile and ushered me inside.

"Oh Naruto…Your jealous…"

…What…?

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
